


We

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, lesbian themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: Poem about falling in and out of love, maybe holding on a bit to long.
Kudos: 1





	We

We were best friends  
We would talk daily  
Whether it’d be calling, texting, or face timing  
We had inside jokes  
We would have sleepovers  
We would talk smack and gorge food in her pantry  
And I loved her

I loved her, I loved her, I loved her  
We shared secrets  
And I fell hard

She consumed my thoughts  
I’d think of her while driving  
I’d think of her before bed  
And I’d make up fantasies of how we would fall hopelessly in love

But we haven’t talked in months  
That’s a lie  
We’re in a group chat together  
But she barely responds  
We talk privately occasionally  
But only about homework  
We called once  
Maybe about a month ago  
But only because one of us was having a panic attack

I used to be able to talk with her for hours  
Not caring what she thought of me  
We would watch movies together and go to football games  
We would always sign up for the same classes  
And we were inseparable

But now  
I don’t even know her favorite color

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts ;^;
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
